


"Are you a good drinkin' partner?"

by schrodingurl



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I just really wanted to write some snoosier, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, and snafu being cheeky, and then get to it, for now, just hoosier being grumpy, light snack before big otp meal, pre-loosier, pre-sledgefu, so they drink, very cheeky smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingurl/pseuds/schrodingurl
Summary: Hoosier is having some trouble after Leckie leaves for the hospital, and during his quest to find some booze, he meets a cheeky Cajun boy.





	"Are you a good drinkin' partner?"

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, so please forgive any grammar mistakes.
> 
> \-----  
> this is a work of fiction solely based on the TV series, no disrespect intended to the real veterans.

Leckie had left less than an hour ago. Well, not left. He’d been _taken away_ , all pale skin, sweaty brow, and unfocused dry eyes.

Hoosier was already on his second pack of smokes. Sitting on his cot and chain smoking wasn’t gonna make the day go by faster, but what else was there to do with his time?

And why was he so anxious? It was going to be okay. Leckie wasn’t badly injured. He wasn’t on his way home with a purple heart and a missing limb. He was just going to the hospital for a couple of weeks.

And shouldn’t he be glad his friend was taken away from that shithole, anyway?

A loud sigh and another smoke.

Hoosier was restless. He needed some kind of release. Luckily _-fuck if that word hadn’t forever changed for him-_ Chuckler, being the faithful caregiver he was, had took it upon himself to keep Runner company, and it didn’t seem he’d be leaving his side any time soon.

Closing the half broken door and getting as much dark as he could, Hoosier plopped down on his bed, too tired and hot to bother reaching for his blanket. Rubbing his eyes, he couldn’t think straight. Sleep clearly wasn’t a choice, so he opted for the next best thing.

He tried picturing the scene. Being with that one brunette right before he’d shipped.

Telling girls he’d just enlisted had gotten him a lot more attention than he was used to. Truth be told, he hadn’t been around much. Although his looks and his polite smile did the trick, he couldn’t bother to keep mindless conversations, or being politically correct around the few girls who’d convinced him to go on dates. They were just boring.

 Well, that’s what he kept telling himself.

 

It wasn’t that he always compared them to that one time he’d fooled around with his neighbour, the same boy who’d build a treehouse with him when they were kids.

It wasn’t that he’d never been so aroused as that time he’d met a cheeky redhead behind a bar, and fucked him against a wall without as much as a “ _howdy do_ ”.

It certainly wasn’t that he’d never came as hard as that one time with some green eyed boy’s lips around his cock.

 

So what if he’d fooled around with some boys, he still liked women, and thinking about women is what he was supposed to do while jerking off.

 

He started to picture it. A few days before shipping. In the backseat of his car. She was eager to give him a proper send off, and took no time in straddling his lap. She was beautiful, round face, big brown eyes and bright red lips.

He remembered moving his hands, slowly, from her waist to her round ass, grinding her against him.

He started palming himself over his pants, thrusting his hips ever so slightly.

He imagined her lips on his neck, gentle and soft, her breasts pressed against him. She touched her lips to his ear, and started to whisper sweet nothings-

 

 _“Oh- sweet Jesus, that feels good.._.” a different voice moaned, a way too close echo in his mind.

 

Hoosier stopped in his tracks, opening his eyes.

  _Leckie._ Leckie had sneaked into his thoughts, and it took all he had in him to sit up and discard the image of his friend.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Head hung low, he closed his eyes again and just focused on his breathing, waiting for his sorry excuse of a half erection to go away.

He couldn’t be thinking of Leckie. Not that way. Not now that he wasn’t there.

 

 _Not even if he_ **_was_ ** _, fuck. The hell is wrong with you, Bill?_

He pressed his lips into a hard line and struggled to stop himself from punching the wall. He was seriously tired, and just sat there as still as he could, breathing through his nose.

 

 

 

 _I need a drink,_ Hoosier thought.

Maybe in a couple of days, they’d be sent for slaughter, but in the meantime he had nothing to do, and somewhere in that godforsaken camp had to be some booze.

He strolled through the canteen, trying to find a glimpse of some bottle, failing miserably. Wandering through the tents, he stopped every time he encountered a poker game or something of the sort, quickly searching for his very much needed target. Nothing.

 

 _Un-fucking-believable_. Lighting up a cigarette, he made it to the end of the tent line, nearing the seaside and bordering the jungle.

Most of those tents were empty, but he could use a walk down the beach, he guessed,   _because what the fuck else was there to do in that godforsaken island._

 

 

“What seems to be the problem, blondie? Already regrettin’ gettin’ yo’ ass into this mess?”

Hoosier exhaled smoke through his nose, grinding his teeth. Behind him, a scrawny boy was sitting on a barrel, shitless, swinging his feet and smoking with an arrogant smile plastered on his face.

 

He didn’t answer. He just stared at him, slowly taking another drag of his smoke. He must’ve taken him for one of the replacements.

The boy looked around his age, although a little smaller in size. His dark hair was a mess of curls, his skin tanned over a lean body, maybe a little underfed. For some reason, Hoosier had a feeling that last part wasn’t the war’s doing.

His unmistakable cajun accent only made him sound like he was putting extra effort in his mocking. And his eyes. His eyes were just something else, unsettling, and deep, and beautiful, all at the same time.

A deadly stare and unapologetic silence would break most idiots around there, who’d just start to babble nonsense or simply leave. But that wasn’t the case. The boy seemed to have taken the challenge and just remained there, smiling at him. He reminded Hoosier of a cat his grandma used to have, and how he’d expectantly stare at you after he purposefully dropped a vase or a glass.

Normally, Hoosier wouldn’t give this guy the luxury of the reaction he was fishing for, but it was a special occasion. He could do with some action. Maybe even throw a few punches. That could help.

“Can’t remember seeing you at Guadalcanal, boy. Were you hiding under a rock?” he spatted, smoke between his lips.

 “Ah, an old timer Guadalcanal hero. Don’t mind me, my mistake” he cheekily replied, smile not fading one bit.

And wasn’t that just fuel to the fire of Hoosier’s annoyance.

“Ya fought with Basilone?” he kept going. “Must’ve been lots of fun.”

“No.” Hoosier was just about to turn around, suddenly too exhausted to start a fight. But then he remembered his quest, and this guy could be the key to making his day. “Got any booze?”

The boy stifled a laugh, seeming quite amused by his new acquaintance. “Maybe” he simply said, checking him out head to toe with zero reservations. “You a good drinkin’ partner?”

“Not really” Hoosier answered, throwing his smoke to the ground and stepping on it.

That was apparently the right answer, since the kid hopped off the barrel and started walking towards the camp. “Treeline by the beach, five minutes” he said, turning his head.

Well, that hadn’t been hard. Maybe the day wouldn’t be a complete disappointment.

 

Not five minutes had passed, the Cajun boy plopped down on the sand next to him, holding a bottle of what appeared to be whisky. Hoosier was impressed, and the boy noticed.

“‘m good at playing cards” he shrugged, offering the bottle. “Shelton” he introduced himself, not bothering to offer his hand.

Hoosier took no time in uncorking the bottle and took a swig. “Bill. Hoosier.”

“Hoosier, uh? Was having some trouble placing the accent.”

He just nodded and took a larger swig. Shelton retrieved the bottle, and eyed him curiously.

“Somethin’s bothering you, an’ I wanna know” he said, nearing the bottle to his lips, but not drinking. “Tell me, blondie.”

“That’s twice you called me blondie, and I’m letting it pass ‘cause you’re sharing your booze. Next time, you get a bloody nose” he said nonchalantly, lighting up two cigarettes and passing one to Shelton.

“Fair enough, I like it” he replied, happily taking the smoke.

Shelton drank and passed the bottle, and they took turns for a while, staring at the ocean, watching the sun go down, saying nothing.

Shelton hadn’t seem like the kind of guy who knew how to keep quiet, but apparently Hoosier had been mistaken. Not only could he shut his mouth, but he could share a comfortable silence. A valuable trait, if there was one.

 

After a while, Hoosier noticed the whisky was doing the job, since he felt the need to start the conversation.

“A buddy of mine was shipped to the hospital today” he mumbled, not quite sure of what he really wanted to say.

Shelton nodded, taking a sip and playing with the whisky in his mouth.

“Is it bad?” he inquired after a moment.

“Dunno” Hoosier sighed.

“Well… lucky him. We still stuck here. Should be sorry fo’ us” Shelton mumbled, leaning back on his elbows.

Hoosier couldn’t help but let out a laugh from the pit of his stomach. _Shit, this whisky must be strong._

“Yeah. He’s really lucky” he agreed, and leaned over Shelton to take the bottle, lingering an extra half a second. He caught his smell of whisky, and sweat, and smoke, _and fuck, he found it appealing._

Shelton pretended he didn’t notice, but had to bite his lips to stop himself from smiling. As it turned out, the day had the potential to get a lot better for the both of them.

 

“Hey, Snaf! Poker, 10 minutes by Carlson’s tent, you in?” someone shouted from the tent line, around fifty feet away.

They both turned their heads. Hoosier didn’t recognize him, so he assumed he was one of the guys who’d arrived after Guadalcanal as well.

“Nah, not today, Burgie” Snafu replied, tilting his head.

“Suit yourself” he said, waving as he turned back to the tents.

Hoosier caught on how the Cajun boy’s gaze lingered on his friend, a crooked smiled on his face.

“Special friend of yours?” he teased.

“Ain’t got none of those” Shelton said, grabbing back the bottle and taking a large sip. “Fell in love in Melbourne, the poor bastard. Keeps writin’ her and all.”

 _Ah_ , he had heard that story before. Hoosier had often wondered if any of the guys claiming they were in love had been just so in need of a fuck they couldn't tell the difference anymore. Probably that was it. He himself had thought about it, but during those days he couldn’t have found a better lover than his bed.

“Didn’t find a broad to yourself?” Hoosier inquired, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“What do you think?” he simply said, and fuck if that wasn’t the cheekiest smile Hoosier had ever seen.

“Would’ve been nice to find yourself someone who’d wait for you to get married and have lots of babies” he joked.

“Not me,” Shelton said, holding up the bottle as if making a toast. “Ain’t falling for that bullshit. Love is what you make up for your little sisters, so they don’t end up banging the first loser that buys them a drink.”

 

Hoosier nodded, not really sure why.

“Hey, what did he call you? Your friend?” he almost forgot to ask.

Shelton laughed, and it must have been the first genuine reaction he’d had since they’d met.

“Snafu” he almost sang it, putting emphasis on the _fu._

“You shouldn’t be so proud, I don’t think.”

“Well, you don’t really know me, Billy. I think it becomes me.”

Hoosier just blinked at him, not sure of what to reply. The guy was definitely a charming asshole.

 

He reminded him of Leckie. Truthfully, they were nothing alike, and maybe it was the booze on an empty stomach, but he shared that spark that blurred the line between wanted to punch him and wanting to fuck him that Leckie had.

 

 _Wait_ . He wanted to fuck leckie. It was the first time the thought had actually articulated in his mind, at least consciously. _Shit._

 

Hoosier quickly dismissed the thought, and took his turn to the bottle one more time. He noticed they had almost finished it.

 

Well, the evening had certainly taken a turn.

Hoosier decided right then and there that he deserved something good, even if it was just for a few minutes. He wanted to forget where he was, and why he was there, and only think of himself.

Standing up without a word, he walked towards the tree line. It could appear as if he were to take a piss, but when he reached the first tree, he turned around and just stared at the cajun boy. He held his gaze for a few seconds, face completely blank, and turned around, leaning on the wide tree. They were far away enough from camp, no one would see them, and they’d hear anyone approaching. Maybe. Probably. _Whatever._

“Whatcha doing, blondie?” Shelton grinned while approaching. he stopped in front of him, slightly closer than what would usually be the norm.

“Shut the fuck up,” was all Hoosier could muster. Grabbing him by the chain of his dogtags, he changed their positions, trapping Shelton between him and the tree.

He kissed him roughly, teeth clinking and hard breathing, and he could feel Shelton’s lips forming a smile. he tasted whisky and cigarettes, and he fucking loved it.

It didn’t take long for Shelton to reciprocate, bringing his right hand to Hoosier’s nape, hooking his left thumb of the waist of his dungarees.

Shelton snaked his hand down Hoosier’s back, teasingly slow, only sparking Hoosier’s sudden need. He finally grabbed his ass, squeezing and grinding against him as hard as he could.

“That all you can do?” Shelton teased, and Hoosier answered by biting his lower lip. The sound that came out of Shelton’s mouth went straight to Hoosier’s cock. Yes, this was definitely what he needed.

Tangling his hand in a mess of black curls, he rubbed his erection against Shelton’s, pleasantly surprised to feel the other boy was just as excited as he was.

He pulled his hair, and Shelton answered with yet another unworldly moan. Hoosier could only bite into his neck as if he wanted to actually rip him apart.

“I knew you had it in ya’” Shelton murmured, barely audible, enjoying Hoosier’s ministrations way too much. He didn’t even care about the marks that surely would appear, he’d make something up.

Hoosier kept grinding and taking turns between kissing and biting, starting to forget where they were.

“Tell me what you want, sugar” Shelton purred, to sweet to suit him.

Hoosier pulled his head back to send him an arrogant smile.

“You don’t need to put on a show for me” he said, nipping at his throat. “Already want to fuck ya’.”

Snafu’s eyes lit up, as if he was doubting what exactly was expected of him.

“I like the sound of that” he murmured, carding his fingers through Hoosier’s blond hair, pushing his shoulder until they reversed positions once again. Hoosier could feel the rough treebark against his back, probably leaving some scratches, and he couldn’t care less. It only made it better.

“And I’m gonna show ya just how much” Shelton continued, lowering himself until he was on his knees, already fumbling with Hoosier's dungarees.

It had been quite a while since Hoosier’d had such an eager partner. He rested his hands on Shelton’s hair, watching how quickly he’d undone his pants. He’d certainly had been in that position quite a few times before.

Before he could think of a witty line to send Shelton’s way, he was already lapping at his cock with a clever tongue.

“Fuck” Hoosier moaned, suddenly almost out of breath. It had been too long, way too long. And Shelton’s mouth was wet and warm, and the kid surely knew what he was doing. He swirled his tongue around, only to then take him all the way into his mouth. Hoosier was so close to finishing, he cursed himself over and over in his head.

Shelton’s lips turned into a smile around his cock, and Hoosier pulled his hair a little. Shelton moaned in pleasure. He clearly liked it rough, since he started to suck harder, and shit, Hoosier was about to come down his throat.

But, as has already been established, this wasn’t Shelton’s first rodeo, and he was smart enough to pull back, ever so teasingly, and kept massaging him with his hand, painfully slow.

“Here’s a riddle I need ya’ to solve” he chanted. He was all big blue eyes, puffy red lips and lazy smile. In that moment, Hoosier couldn’t remember ever being so aroused.

“If I let you come down my throat, will ya’ get it up soon enough to fuck me, or should I just stop now?” he continued, the widest smile on his face.

“Fuck” Hoosier repeated, as it appeared he’d forgotten all the other words. He pulled his hair one more time, pushing him towards his cock.

 

Shelton just laughed, and put his lips around the tip, still maintaining eye contact. Hoosier looked down at Shelton’s pants, and his erection was quite noticeable. Shit, he was done for.

Shelton took him all the way down again, and Hoosier came with a whimper, moving his hands back to grab the tree for his life.

After a few seconds, he finally found it in himself to open his eyes, only to find Shelton still kneeling in front of him, with a proud yet arrogant smile on his face.

Hoosier breathed through his mouth loudly, trying to catch his breath.

“So, blondie, were you thinkin’ ‘bout me, or that friend o’ yours who just left? You can tell me, I won’t be mad” Shelton teased.

Hoosier barked a laugh and practically jumped on top of the other boy. He liked to tease, that was a given. He liked it rough. and he had a fucking gift to push all the right buttons.

Shelton wasn’t fast enough to mask his surprise, but after he found himself laying on the ground under Hoosier, a cheeky smile returned to his lips.

“That’s what I thought.” he smiled, and that was it.

Hoosier planted his hand over his mouth, probably a little harsher than he’d intended, and started to undo Shelton’s pants,not really caring that he was laying all his weight over the scrawny boy.

“You talk too much,” he mumbled, pressing his lips to his ear, biting the earlobe and moving down his jaw all the way to his throat.

He sneaked his hand inside shelton’s pants and grabbed his cock, impossibly hard.

“And maybe too much big talk, I might add” Hoosier said. It was his time to tease now, and fuck, he was gonna enjoy the hell out of this.

 

He started pumping Shelton’s cock, earning a muffled moan through his hand. He moved it slowly down his throat, and choked him a little. Hoosier could’ve known how much Shelton had enjoyed that from the sudden thrust of his hips, but the sound that came out of his mouth was a sure thing.

For the first time Hoosier thought about being heard, but he sure as fuck wasn’t gonna stop now.

Shelton kept making whimpering needy noises as Hoosier relentlessly pumped his cock, applying just the right pressure, thumbing the slit, moving his wrist, just the way he usually did with himself.

“Fear not, Snafu” emphasis in the _fu_ , “I _will_ fuck you. But I’mma have my fun first” Hoosier smiled, and bit Shelton’s shoulder as hard as he could.

Shelton came with a cry, almost painful. It had been way too long for him as well. Hoosier kept massaging his cock until Shelton’s orgasm was ridden off. He remained there, on top of him, breathing on his neck, until he finally felt like rolling on his side.

It took Shelton a few seconds to catch his breath as well, and Hoosier didn’t feel as bad. After all, they’d been through the same shit. They both deserved this.

 

“Well, blondie,” he purred, “I’mma need a minute.”

 

Hoosier let out a satisfied laugh, reaching for his cigarettes. He lit two up and offered one to Shelton.

They stayed still, laying next to each other, watching the smoke out of their mouths go up in the starred sky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticism hugely appreciated! :)


End file.
